Spy Fox and Ducky Pond
Spy Fox and Ducky Pond is an American animated series based on the well-known videogame franchise. Plot years after the cheese chase spy fox has decided to settle down and retire but when new villains and old enemies are seen throughout the world spyfox must come out of retirement to save the day ounce more but he is not doing this alone for he has a new partner a duck agent named ducky pond a wacky duck who is smarter then he looks and looks up to spyfox as a role model Characters Heroes spyfox(mike madeoy)-a agent and one of the main characters of the series he is a retired agent but is forced to return to the HQ when new villains and returning enemies are seen throughout the world his catchphrase is in there like swimwear duck pond (Joshua Krasinski )-a duck of many traits he is wacky but resourceful he is usually in the series breaking the fourth wall though he is sometimes seen fighting the enemy in a sissy fight but usually slaps hard and he usually takes everything literally his catchphrases are sweet quackerjacks i'm ducky pond after spyfox introduces himself and let's cook this bad dude's goose and this means war! you fiend! after he hears a villains plan and that's a good sandwich whenever he eats a sandwich but it changes depending on what he eats monkey penny (Gina Nagy) the commander of the agency where spyfox and ducky work she is intelligent and informs them with valuable informationoften teases ducky much to his embarrassment inventions to help our heroes Allies russain blue (Shelly Reynolds)-a former thief she later partner with our heroes when ducky saves her from certain doom agent doof (dan povemire)-a evil scientist from phineas and ferb he got transfered to spyfox's agency when his pilot for the owca files failed the chief (Shawn Connery )-the unseen boss of our heroes he usually pounds his fists in anger when briefing them on they're mission Walter wireless (Scot Burns)-the agency's little bug of a spy he uses a radio set to find information and talks like a news reporter Villains King konglomerate (David sully)-the head of a big business his schemes usually involve something businnes related William the kid (Douglas Rand)-a goat of British decent his schemes are similar to verminous snaptrap from tuff puppy Poodles Galore(Tara strong)-a cosmetics themed villain in the form of a poodle her schemes have to do with beauty products 2nd dimension doof (dan povenmire)-a version of doofenshmirtz from the 2nd dimension his schemes usually involve him using his inators like his normal counterpart used to laroach-(rob paulson)a roach dressed as napoleon his schemes usually have to do with him being short Dr.Tommorow (mike meyers in the style of dr.evil)-He is a devious typical mad scientist villain type of mole he is in fact a parody of austin powers nemesis dr.evil when he was a boy everyone picked on him thus he now has plans for world domination the only thing he loves is his cat Mr.Nibblechubs his minions often frustrate him to the point where he sends them down the pit of no return Production production began in late 2017 after humongous scrapped it later wildcat studios partnered with humongous studios to make and started a successful kickstarter when asked about ducky pond's inspiration Joshua krasinski said "it just came to me i wanted a unique character to partner with him at first he was a single character but later partnered him with spyfox so he could be a straight man like in other agent shows" Trivia Joshua krasinski is a big fan of the series and even played it back when he was in elementary school his friend tyler helped him get past the saving the mr.udderly character back before he moved away Joshua Krasinski and KKDisney asked permission to use both doofenshmirtz's for the show to explain it to him they showed him a spyfox game the idea struck out to Dan so he was immediately on board and was given a million dollar check and a spyfox cd rom game